


La canaille

by innocentya



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentya/pseuds/innocentya
Summary: 巴黎公社AU，伪姐妹重逢。





	La canaille

**Author's Note:**

> 本文马里于斯仅仅是借用了原著名字的功能性人物，不代表作者对原作马里于斯的态度。

那时候，巴黎人把目光投向动物园里的野兽，无论是美洲来的色彩斑斓的大鸟，还是自非洲渡海而来的大象，只要你有钱，它们就会安卧在你家平安夜的餐桌上，虽然蜂蜜和香芹都没有了，但只有盐巴的烤肉照样喷香。  
蓬梅西夫人原本也能吃上至少半只羊腿，但在巴黎的有产者往凡尔赛奔去的路上，年轻的小妇人一转头就找不见她丈夫的身影。珂赛特选择独自回城，还有什么地方比家中壁炉前的小小空地更安全吗？只要坐在上面，膝盖上盖好羊毛毯子，升起火，拿着绣活，这世界上就没什么能侵入她手中毛衣针划出的金色圆圈。  
珂赛特一点也不知道自己的丈夫到底去干了什么，可能去搞革命，也可能在忙着参加新政府，唉，这可是波拿巴分子们走了背字的时代。她就老老实实等在家里，小手提袋里的法郎一点点少了下去，储藏室中的火腿啊，奶酪啊都没了，眼看连土豆都不剩几颗，冻坏的苹果倒还有一筐。珂赛特发了愁。  
珂赛特决定独自上街去看看。她既不认识普鲁东，也不认识布朗基，她想，唉，珂赛特，这还能比你小时晚上去林子里汲水更可怕吗？那时候你可能遇见熊和狼，现在最多遇到普鲁士人。  
她没遇见普鲁士人，倒是碰上了女公社社员。听听这个字眼，多可怕啊，女公社社员，美杜莎的头都不会比这更让人畏怯。珂赛特实在听多了关于此类人的传说，可眼前的少女和沙龙里摇着扇子的太太们讲的疯狂淫荡的纵火犯没有半点相同。  
“女公民，您发了疯吗？军队打过来了！”女公社社是从斜插着的一条小街跑出来的，她跑过珂赛特时，脚步不停地喊了一句。这位苍白瘦削，赤着脚，破衣服用一条绳子系在腰上的少女，全身上下唯有脖子上系着的红围巾是鲜艳的颜色。她见珂赛特一脸茫然，索性一把拉住她，就往小巷子里跑。珂赛特的的小脚包在绸缎子高跟鞋里，一点点鞋跟磕在铺路石上，咯嗒咯嗒，像金笼里的黄莺把红色的嘴叩在栏杆上。她听到身后有枪声。父亲已经去世很久了，她想起年幼时，割风先生也曾带着他跑在巴黎的小巷子里，珂赛特跑地心噗噗直跳，氧气怎么也泵不到脑子里，她迷迷糊糊地想，跟这位女士在一起，也许就像和父亲一样安全。  
她们跑进了一个街垒。  
“我、我非常感谢您对我的援助。”珂赛特说的上气不接下气。  
那个女公社社员也喘了一阵，“可不能再随便闲逛了！”她沙哑着嗓子对珂赛特说。  
珂赛特低下头，她对现状仍然一无所知，“我……我是出门购物的，家里连土豆都没了，我丈夫也不见了。”说着，珂赛特忍不住哭了起来。  
“哎呀，好啦，夫人，这也没什么好哭的，生活就这样儿。话说，您怎么称呼？我等会还要去卢森堡公园那边的街垒送信，说不定和您顺路。”  
“我丈夫是蓬梅西男爵，但您”，珂赛特白嫩修长的手指拉起女公社社员布满裂口的手，“您可以称呼我珂赛特。”  
“珂赛特！？”  
女公社社员眯着眼睛，上下打量着面前的男爵夫人。男爵夫人穿着塔夫绸的裙子，披肩是自己甚至根本不认识的好料子。她低下头，那双养尊处优的小手上，一只手无名指戴着硕大的钻石戒指，另一只手的戒指上镶满了红蓝宝石。她想起自己很小的时候，家里还能吃饱肚子，有人寄养了一个女孩，但她从没把那个可怜的孩子当妹妹看待。后来，那个小孩不见了，再后来，连她自己都从家里逃了出来。她还记得那个孩子，也是金色的卷发，碧蓝的眼睛。谁知道呢，每个美人儿身上都睡着一个阔太太。  
“我叫……”她还没说完，街垒里一位同志忽然喊了一嗓子，“爱潘妮！咱们没子弹了！去左岸看看吧，刚刚有人过来说，瓦尔兰在那边组织抵抗。”  
珂赛特说：“爱潘妮小……啊，你们不叫小姐的。”她有点局促地补充了一句。  
爱潘妮想，爵位和金钱果然都不能增加智慧，珂赛特难道一点都不记得，在她也没鞋穿的童年，如何眼巴巴看着一位叫爱潘妮的小姑娘，玩着手里的娃娃？她在心里松了口气，同时又感到有些不快，在两个人之间，无论她们的关系是爱侣、仇敌、密友抑或是同事，忘的多的那一方总是有优势的，而一直记着的另一方，多半要背上更多情感的欠债。  
爱潘妮不知道珂赛特是走了什么大运，才能给自己挣一个“DE”（或许有吧，她对此一知半解）。至于她自己，打零工、扎纸花和跑腿挣的钱，甚至不够每周去第一国际开办的合作社食堂，吃一顿刚能填饱肚子的简餐。但她对此倒没有太多的想法。爱潘妮是在蒙马特的贫民窟里认识的路易·米歇尔，托小时候过过的那几天好日子的福，她能在周日时去识字班帮忙组织女工。路易·米歇尔那套妇女权利理论，再加上在舞厅里听来的，蒲鲁东的那套安那其主义，新的蓝图中她脑海中被用最大号的油画刷粗糙地绘成了。爱潘妮一边哼着《贱民》的曲调，一边冲向那个人人平等的未来——贵族并不在那里存在。  
珂赛特现在无论如何都离不开爱潘妮了。充满谜团的生活从小就教育她，顺从那些对你伸出手的人。在一群灰头土脸的战士中，珂赛特决定要牢牢跟紧面前这位小姐。  
这对被霍夫曼设计的环城大道隔开的姐妹，一个从蒙马特推着大炮来到遍布银行和商店的大街，一个从高档公寓提着篮子走上铺路石被掀开的马路，天主撕裂了金钱描出的地图，又用爱将它重新黏在一起。  
她们并肩从街垒出来。其他公社社员完全不相信珂赛特，他们伏在爱潘妮耳朵边上，“说不定是凡尔赛的间谍，这些资产阶级，这些贵族，他们的心都是黑的！”爱潘妮没办法，只好先把珂赛特送回家。  
走了大约半个多小时，珂赛特的短短的人生都被爱潘妮套了出来。这是怎样一个循规蹈矩的小姐啊，她那颗金闪闪的漂亮的小脑袋里，既不存在工作，更不存在革命。解决贫穷的办法就是慈善和施舍，或许还有祈祷。可能是出于一种征服的快感，或者是出于自豪，爱潘妮忍不住想教育珂赛特。  
“所以，您是个吃年金的百万法郎小姐喽？以后，这些都要取消掉，劳动后，才有收获。”  
珂赛特红着脸说：“我丈夫不会让我出门工作的，那——上帝啊，朋友们会笑话他连妻子都养不起。”  
“但妻子为什么需要由丈夫来养呢？”  
“因为让女士去工作，去受苦，这也太不，那个词怎么说，现在新的词汇真是多啊，我想起来了，人道主义。”  
“所以，您觉得我们工作的人就是在受苦吗？”  
珂赛特没有说话，她觉得自己冒犯到了对方。她想，为什么呢，我的心是希望爱潘妮能过上和我一样的日子，有一个爱她的丈夫，每天坐在壁炉旁边，有花，有阳光，再有个孩子就更完美啦。可为什么我的话，一出口就变了意思？到底哪里出了问题？珂赛特想不出来。  
“请您原谅，爱潘妮，我并不想贬低您。”她紧张地挽着女公社社员的胳膊，蓝色的眼睛可怜地盯着对方，生怕她会感到自尊受创。  
“没事儿。但您仔细想想，如果您的面包是丈夫给的，那您就非得听他的话不可。正如老板能在工人身上为所欲为。”  
“我丈夫是个正派的人，他尊重我。”  
“对政府而言，所有老板也都是正派人。正派人就是个屁。”  
爱潘妮摆了摆手，“慈善家小姐，光靠爱心可换不来面包”，她把手伸过肩膀，摸了摸背着的枪，“咱还得靠流血和牺牲呢。”  
按照沙龙的标准，听到这样叛逆的言论，珂赛特最好立刻晕倒，嗅盐就在放在她随身的小网兜里。但她竟然在害怕之外，莫名感到了一点崇敬。  
她们走到了骷髅地修女街6号那栋有产者才能住地房子前。珂赛特求爱潘妮和她呆在一起，“请允许我称呼‘你’，爱潘妮，打仗是男人们的事情，眼看你去和暴力见面，我做不到。”  
爱潘妮只抱了抱珂赛特，没说再见就走了。  
珂赛特躺在床上一直哭到天黑。  
她梦见爱潘妮穿着粉红绉纱的连衣裙，坐在自己旁边，桌子上有填馅儿的烤鸡，油封鸭，鲷鱼，还有一个大奶油蛋糕。马里于斯回来了，她的丈夫朝爱潘妮鞠躬，感谢她拯救了男爵夫人，为此，蓬梅西男爵准备了丰厚的谢礼，那是一个精致的布娃娃，珐琅做的眼睛，金色的发丝，和她小时候见过的那个一模一样。  
“咚咚咚！”  
珂赛特猛得醒了过来，真的有人在敲门。她胆战心惊地趴到门边上，把耳朵贴在门上。是两个粗野的男人，珂赛特从没见过这种像野兽一样的声音，她死死地捂住嘴，跪在门边，动都不敢动。  
她听到门外的人说，“克莱蒙大妈说这户人家现在只有一个女的……”然后便是砸门的声音，珂赛特看着门锁一点点松动，连站都站不起。公社初期巴黎的治安可以说非常不错，如今公社垮了，流氓和无赖又偷偷爬出了自己的巢穴。  
“混蛋，住手！我们是国民卫队！”  
一阵枪声传来，伴随着男人的惨叫。  
“蓬梅西夫人！请您开门，我们是国民卫队。”这是一个和蔼的男人的声音。  
她哆嗦着打开了门锁，门外站了几个腰间系着红围巾的男人，穿着国民卫队的服装，人人都带伤，其中一个大胡子青年，抱着个披军装的少女——是爱潘妮。珂赛特连忙把门全敞开，她看见地上躺着一具尸体。  
“夫人，如果您能收留我们的同志，您就将是我们最好的朋友。她伤的太重，和我们在一起只是白白送死。”  
珂赛特毫不犹豫地点点头。  
男人们匆匆离去，珂赛特忍不住喊了一句，“谢谢你们！”  
“是爱潘妮坚持阻止这些犯罪分子的暴行，也是她开的枪。也许之后会有人来搜查，您可不要做出让自己后悔的事情。”刚刚抱着爱潘妮的男人意有所指地加了一句。  
珂赛特把半昏迷的爱潘妮搬到她的床上，那张她和丈夫的婚床如今被另一个女人的血染成朱红，和窗外巴黎的天空是一样的颜色。四处都在放火，但珂赛特熟视无睹，她专注地料理伤员，家里那些细麻布的床单都被珂赛特撕成了绷带。  
星期四的月亮升了起来，那么冷，那么白，像是在为巴黎大主教服丧，又像是在替公社告哀。珂赛特趴在床边睡着，她的手覆在爱潘妮的手上。这只干树皮一样的手，杀人犯的手，穷人的手，珂赛特在梦里亲吻了一遍又一遍。  
白天，爱潘妮醒了过来。珂赛特掏空了家里的食品柜，从前，她怎样照顾丈夫，现在就怎样殷勤地对待爱潘妮：一会儿问问需不需要热饮，一会儿又试试体温，忙忙碌碌围着她打转，就像蜜蜂绕着玫瑰。爱潘妮最后实在受不了了，她声称自己很冷，冻得像冬天的狗，只有珂赛特的体温能带给她一点暖意。珂赛特听了，犹豫了一会儿，掀起被子也躺了下来，手揽着爱潘妮的腰，试图给对方一点点夏天。爱潘妮就给珂赛特讲故事，讲平权，讲路易丝米歇尔。珂赛特对这些道理并不理解，甚至有的（比如说要给未成年的女性进行性教育），对她而言简直骇人听闻。她在心里一边呼唤着万福玛利亚，一边又忍不住歆羡女英雄的风神。  
爱潘妮真的不知道公社的太阳还没有升起，黄昏就已经来了吗？窗外，暮星闪烁在西方的穹宇，夜色和刽子手一起进到巴黎城中。她褐色的头发流入珂赛特金色的发卷，她们并排躺着，爱潘妮用食指偷偷地碰了碰珂赛特的大拇指，珂赛特笑着，温柔地握了回去。她又抽出来，反手拉住珂赛特的手指，她们这样反反复复的牵着，一点都不感到疲倦。珂赛特笑得发抖，她觉得自己的心被羽毛蹭来蹭去，一种说不清的情绪萌芽了，只待春风吹过，就会开出小小的花。  
到了傍晚，出人意料地，珂赛特的丈夫回来了，容光焕发。珂赛特惊慌失措地被吻着，被称呼为天使和甜心。她发疯一样地阻止丈夫进入卧室。“这是怎么了，我的天使？你是藏了什么惊喜吗？”马里于斯在新的共和国政府里谋到了职，有人对梯也尔说，这位先生是我们共和派的人。他喜气洋洋，正处在看生活中事事都顺心的阶段，对妻子的贞洁没有任何怀疑。  
马里于斯拧动门把手，看到了床上躺着的伤员，地上扔着国民卫队的军装。  
“夫人，您……”马里于斯震惊地说不出话来，瞬间，他就在心里为妻子的行径找到了借口。他想，珂赛特一定是太好心了，误以为这位女纵火犯是受害者。他马上组织出了对妻子的命令：“夫人，您看仔细了，穿成这样的是共和国的敌人，是公社的魔鬼。我们现在得马上把她交给警察，法庭会审判他们的。”  
“这是我们公民的责任。”马里于斯又补充了一句。  
珂赛特摇头，但她说不出“不”。她从没有试过对丈夫说“不”。  
“这不是发善心的时候，亲爱的，您的好心肠只会被这些没有廉耻的荡妇利用。”  
“先生”，爱潘妮冷笑着开了口，她的身体虽然被困住了，但感谢上帝，共和国至少保证了言论是自由的，“您觉得自己的妻子是个小傻瓜，以至于连人都认不清吗？”  
绅士风度的对象只有小姐们，就像骑士精神只用在贵妇人身上。男子汉气概降临在这间斗室，马里于斯一把将爱潘妮拉到地上，拖着她就要往门外走。  
珂赛特跪倒在地上，她能拉住的只有爱潘妮苍白的脚踝。“请停下来。”  
“你松手，我回来再仔细解释。”  
“不……不！我知道她是公社社员，但她救了我的命，我、我、我不放手。”  
马里于斯有些生气了，他沉下脸的模样最能令爱他的人痛苦，过去受苦的是他的外祖父，今天是他的妻子。“一些战争中的阴错阳差，我早受够了这些救命之恩。放手！”  
珂赛特下意识地驯顺地松开了手，倏忽又反应过来，猛地扑了过去，重又抓住爱潘妮地裙摆。“我、我也去过街垒，善人啊，你难道要将我一起送去法庭吗？她什么都没干，我作证，我发誓，她是无辜的，我不能放手，我不能让你杀了她。”  
“您不要胡搅蛮缠了，老天爷啊，我这么远回到家里，还不是为了您，您忍心和我作对吗？珂赛特？”  
“不要指责我，所有的错我都认”，珂赛特哭得抬不起头，她嗫嚅着说，“想想基督吧，最最亲爱的人，求你。”她感到手里的裙摆在从指缝中溜走，麻料磨蹭在她软嫩的指尖，就像刀割在心里。珂赛特抬起头，露出一张被泪水冲刷过的脸，一张美被悲伤扼杀了的脸。“她是我的姐姐，不，我不放手！”  
“胡说八道！胡说八道！”马里于斯简直受够了这些女人的把戏。  
爱潘妮却忽然挣扎起来，“珂赛特，我不是！我不是！”  
“姐姐，你是，但你也不是，你做公社社员比做女儿要好得多。从前你不理我，后来你又来救我，我傻，我既不明白你说的无政府，也不明白马里于斯说的共和国，我唯一知道的是修女教过我的，爱你的邻人。”  
珂赛特眼巴巴地看向丈夫，像街上的乞儿看向面包。  
马里于斯觉得自己的妻子疯了，他决定不再纠缠这些女人的把戏。这个时候窝藏公社分子是要惹大麻烦的，当机立断，他拖着爱潘妮大踏步的往外面走去。  
最后一角布也从珂赛特手中抽走了。“原谅我！再见，再见……”  
爱潘妮被交给了凡尔赛的军队，不经审判就遭到枪杀。  
珂赛特留在家里，大门在她眼前被嘭一声关上，但好像仍旧能听到爱潘妮对自己说“再见”的声音，她痛苦极了。珂赛特浑浑噩噩地爬起来，羊毛毯掉在地上，绣棚掉在羊毛毯上，珂赛特静止在摇椅里，珂赛特陷入了黑夜。


End file.
